Clan-destined
by Blackrabitt
Summary: She was a princess. Totally, and completely out of his reach. For he was of lower class. Someone who would never climb up that high. Everyone can see that distance between him and his Rapunzel is too wide. But can this all change? Will he be willing to fight? To make her break out of that shielded life of hers? Will he be able to transform into a man worthy of her love?
1. Chapter 1

Clan-destined

Hello! This is Blackrabitt here ^_^. I'm so happy and excited to be writing my first. fanfiction. ever! Guys, please feel free to offer constructive criticism and ideas for me so that I can continue writing stories that you'll enjoy! After all, a writer's job is to bring joy to her reader right?

Well I'll stop rambling! Please leave a review or a comment for this very first chapter!

Summary:

She was a princess. Totally, and completely out of his reach. For he was a peasant. Someone who would never climb up that high. Everyone can see that distance between him and his Rapunzel is too wide. But can this all change? Will he be willing to fight? To make her break out of that shielded shell of hers? Will he be able to transform into a man worthy of her love? Most of all, will the world accept the secret love that they share?

Trapped in a dream, yet somehow I still feel the light

-the warmth

of a thousand bright stars

filling me with happiness

and bringing me joy…

will it last?

I often wonder about this

phenomenon of a vision

that I often encounter

in my dreams

alone.

"Your Majesty's laziness really fascinates me sometimes! How long are you planning on staying in your bed?!"

"Ugh, would you stop yelling already.. it's only seven in the morning!"

"NO! You have to get up and prepare for your majesty's matchmaking session today!" shouted an overly excited and anxious Tomoyo.

Tomoyo is my personal maid, but I don't like regarding her in that sense.. that she's below me you know? We've been best friends since childhood. Tomoyo has always been there for me - all throughout primary studies, secondary studies, and even now, during our last years of upper level scholarly masters. Archery is what Tomoyo excels in among the other excellent markings that she gets. She's even ranked 5th in our graduating echelon! Since we are so close, I'd rather like to drop the formalities and such when it's just us two but Tomoyo insists on calling me "Your Majesty" and "Princess" among other royal addresses. Although I may seem rude to her, it is only because we've been together since the beginning of time. I feel the most comfortable around Tomoyo. She's what makes my day the most interesting and fun.

"Are you serious?! I thought I told Touya that I didn't want to go to something as stupid as that!" I yelled as I sprung up from bed and hurried to brush my hair and wash my face at the same time.

Touya is my older brother, otherwise known as the dreamy and kind prince whom everyone in the kingdom is after. He can hide his true character so well. Oh believe me, Touya can be really mean sometimes. I bet he arranged this matchmaking session just to see me suffer.

"Ahh! I can never do this! I can't stand being a part of "The Royal Family!"" I exclaimed at my reflection in the mirror.

I always seem to channel my frustration to Tomoyo. She keeps that calm and smiling face wherever, whenever. Of course, I think it's because Tomoyo doesn't understand the pressure of being in "The Royal Family". But nevertheless, she still patiently listens to my rants.

I pull on my stockings and rush out my bedroom door.

"No wait! I have to do your hair Your Majesty!" cried Tomoyo, frantically trying to keep me from going out the door.

"And why are you addressing me in such a formal way when I clearly told you not to anymore?" I said without turning my head.

"Ok, ok Sakura" Tomoyo sighed "But can I still fix your hair? It's a complete and horrid mess! The king wouldn't want you to show up looking like that!" Tomoyo reasoned.

She's always so good at reasoning. One way or another Tomoyo can convince me so easily. Maybe that's why dad put her in charge of me, so that I would drop some of my stubbornness. Dad thinks he does things so nonchalantly, but I can see through it all. Unlike Touya, He's so obvious and absolutely the worst at hiding things.

Sighing as I sat down on the bed, Tomoyo calmed my hair in a matter of seconds. This girl can transform anything with her hands. I often wonder why she didn't take the position of master designer in the palace that Dad once offered her.

"Oh Sakura! I just love dolling you up! The dress that I made for your matchmaking will go PERFECTLY with this hairdo.

She takes out a catalog that she has created and show me.

"Tomoyo, you know you never cease to amaze me.. " I whispered as I pored through the fancy catalog of hair styles and accessories.

"Your Majesty! Breakfast has been served for quite a while now! Would you be joining us anytime soon?" taunted Touya from the dining room.

There he goes again. Touya, so annoying. At least he didn't call me a monster today. I shall surprise him with my appearance.

"Tomoyo, do I look fine?"

"Sakura you look gorgeous!"

"Well then got to go and eat before Touya teases me again!"

We bounded down the stairs and into the living room. Out of breath, I turn the corner and my eyes met a pair of clear Amber eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Clan-destined

**AN: Hello! Blackrabitt here again :) You guys MUST REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I need to improve my skills so you guys can enjoy my works even more! Whether it's encouragement to continue the series or criticism to improve my story - both will help! **

**Should I include a recap for each chapter? Let me know in the reviews as well! Well here comes the next chapter :) enjoy!**

Chapter 2

I stood like a statue. Unable to move.

He had the prettiest eyes.. I don't think I've ever met anyone with such clear, amber eyes. I searched my brain for any trace of ever seeing them before. They seemed familiar, yet I realized it's the first time I've ever met this person.

"Sakura, SAKURA!" shouted Tomoyo from behind as she ran down the stairs and bumped into me.

"What?" I broke out of my trance.

"You forgot to bring the letter from prince Eriol with you!" she said as she handed me the bright pink envelope.

Frantically, I tried to hide the letter. But not before Touya has to say something.

"Aww, Sakura is all dressed up for the matchmaking session!" Touya remarked. He turned his head to look at my dress. "Not bad. I didn't think a monster like you could pull that off."

Angrily I stomped on Touya's royal feet, sending him royal pain. I stole a glance at the boy with the amber eyes. He stood quietly with his head bent down, patiently waiting for our bickering to cease.

"Good morning, Sakura!" dad warmly greeted from the living room. "Did you meet with Syaoran yet?"

"Syaoran?" I turned my head to look at the boy. He glanced up and gave a small smile.

"Yes, Your Highness, I am the son of the messenger of the Hiiragizawa kingdom." Syaoran formally introduced. He raised his head and swept his chestnut hair up, revealing a handsome face. "Unfortunately, my father is sick today so I will be delivering Prince Eriol's letter to you."

He unscrolled the letter and started reciting with a clear voice,

"Hello Princess Sakura,

How are you faring? I have been thinking about you and our matchmaking today. If you don't mind, would you accept a cordial invitation to our royal court today for an afternoon of tea? I would be elated if you could join me and my sisters in leisure activities before our date. Please send my errand boy, Syaoran, your response.

With much love,

Prince Eriol

"That sounds so sweet!" exclaimed Tomoyo. "Prince Eriol must really want to meet you again."

"Huh?" I stupidly responded. "Oh, of course! I would be glad to join Prince Eriol." I snapped into reality and realized that it was Prince Eriol who had invited me. The boy in front of me was just reciting the letter in his place...

"When is the party?" I asked Syaoran.

"It is this afternoon at 2pm, Your Highness" replied Syaoran.

I honestly hate formal language, no matter who it's coming from. Sighing, I sat down in my seat. Touya snickered and reached over to steal one of my eggs.

"No stop! Those are my favorite eggs!" I exclaimed.

"That's what you get for not coming down earlier. Yeesh, today's monster seems angrier than usual" teased Touya.

I blushed beet red and suddenly felt self-conscious. _Did Syaoran hear that?_ As I turned around, I found that he was gone. Without a hint of leaving or notice he just... left. _What a disappointment. I was hoping maybe I could get to know him better. Well, we'll meet again at the tea party later. _I thought happily.

But really though, sometimes I think Touya tries to make things fun. But it can go too far - you do NOT steal my food! Anyone who knows me well knows that Sakura Kinomoto hates getting her food stolen.

Yup, forget the formal talk and what you've been thinking about how castle "royal" life is like. We act just like any other family inside the house. But once we step out into the public eye, that royal facade has to be put on.

"Well I have to go to a meeting now. Sakura, don't forget your important date , make sure you get to class on time." dad called. "Oh, and by the way, be on time tonight for dinner. Don't stay out too long" he said as he pulled on a coat. "Tomoyo, I'm leaving Sakura to you!"

"Dad, I'm not a kid anymore." I pouted.

Tomoyo giggled. She and all the others always think of me as the baby of this family. Which, I technically am, but I don't act spoiled or unresponsible. I mean c'mon! I'm in upper level scholars now, can't a girl have her freedom at this age instead of being watched all the time?

"Ah, It's already twelve thirty! I'm going to class." yelled Touya while rushing out the front door.

"Wow ok, I see how it is, you're not going to wait for me huh?" I retorted.

No response.

"Well, I guess we'll have to get to archery class alone then." said Tomoyo.

"Yup, that stupid Touya, we could've hitched a ride on his motorbike." I said as I finished the last of my breakfast and glanced up at the clock.

"At least we won't be late again like last time." laughed Tomoyo.

"Let's go!"

**AN: Whew! Finished the second chapter FINALLY! Tomoyo and Sakura are heading over to archery class now. Have you guys ever done archery :)? Leave comments and reviews below so I can continue writing this series with confidence and motivation! Until next time then, byebye~~**

**PS: Thanks to those of you who actually read the author's note! You guys are the ones who truly support me and keep me going :) I love you!**


	3. Chapter 3

Clan-destined

**AN: Yet again another greeting from me, Blackrabitt :)! I have been pretty good lately with the ideas flowing like crazy! I'm actually able to upload 3 this week (huge success considering I usually do the once a week thing). **

**By the way, have you guys found out the double meaning behind the title "Clan-destined"? Leave a comment on what you think it brings to the story! **

**Well then, without further ado, here is the next chapter of Clan-destined! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of the original Cardcaptor Sakura characters but I do have some of my own original characters that I have ownership to. Of course, this is also my own original story so DO NOT take my work.**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Sakura, you have to hold the bow at an angle," Tomoyo said for the third time.

"I know, I know!" I responded. With frustration, I slowly shifted the bow up. I don't think I could ever do a single thing right without Tomoyo. She has saved my grade from more than just one disaster.

"Haha, Sakura couldn't even get one shot at the target?" mocks a raven haired girl walking towards the shooting line.

"Oh shut up already, Meilin." I retort. "It's not like you could do any better when you first started"

"Oh but I could at least get in a few shots that are somewhat NEAR the target" laughs Meilin. "Sakura, you haven't even gotten anywhere close to the target!"

"Give her a chance." Tomoyo, the peacemaker, says pleasantly.

"Yeah" I muttered to myself.

Meilin is the pretty raven haired, ruby eyed girl who came from China to study abroad at Tomoeda High. She speaks surprisingly well Japanese, I'd have to admit. But, her personality is very pompous. Meilin thinks she can get all the guys - and she usually does. Even though she might not be the kind of person I'd want to be friends with at first glance, she's really not that bad once you get to know her.

"Sakura! How's everything been going?" called a white haired, soft-spoken man.

"H-hi Yukito" I blubbered. I felt my face growing hot. Oh no, am I blushing? I better not be. Stay calm Sakura, stay calm.

I hear Tomoyo giggling. She steals glances at me and Yukito who is smiling at me. Yukito always has a smile plastered on his face - no matter what. He never realizes how much of a role model he is to me. His gentlemanly attitude, handsome face, plus his amazing archery skills… what more can a girl ask for? The only reason why I agreed to take this course with Tomoyo was because Yukito taught the class… and that lets me meet him almost everyday.

"I heard from Touya that you have this special thing going on today. May I ask what it is?" asked Yukito inquisitively.

I forgot to mention. The one flaw about Yukito is that he is practically best friends with Touya. So all of my embarrassing stories are carried straight to him via Touya the blabbermouth. Ugh, such a struggle.

"Well… I'm just having a small afternoon tea party with Eriol and his sisters later. You know, just to hang out and relax. Nothing more." I smoothly answered.

I really hoped that that tactic had worked. But unfortunately Yukito is smarter than what he looks.

"Oh Sakura, you didn't have to hide your secret date from me you know." Yukito playfully teased. "Well I hope it goes well!" he says as he pulls up his sleeves to get ready to clean up the place. "Ok, class is over!" Yukito announces to the room. "Make sure you put the bows and arrows in their respective spots. Until next Saturday then."

Tomoyo puts back the archery equipment on the racks and we walk into the changing room.

"Phew! That was one INTENSE workout!" I breathed into the bathroom sink.

"Haha Sakura, it was only shooting arrows you know. Once competition time comes around, your arms will be twice as sore since we have to shoot them as fast and accurately as possible" Tomoyo says with a serious face suddenly taking over her features.

I've always known that Tomoyo was serious about archery, but this right now is some extreme ambition. I am so glad that Tomoyo is on my team, otherwise I wouldn't survive if I went up against her.

In Kinomoto Kingdom, Tomoeda High's curriculum is the most rigorous - it consists of classes that hold competitions regularly in place of tests. Basically, you'd have to do well in the competition against other schools in order to get good markings. That is why my father, Fujitaka, enrolled me in such a top-ranked school, so I'd be well-educated and refined once I graduate and become worthy to marry someone in the neighboring kingdoms.

I glance up at the mirror and then back down at the sink. What is Syaoran doing right now? Is he going to join us for afternoon tea later too? The letter did say that he was Eriol's errand boy… that's the same as me and Tomoyo's relationship right? So…

"Ahh! I can't think anymore" I murmured to myself. This was honestly the first time I've ever felt so discomposed. His eyes looked enchanting, and his hair.. it was such a beautiful chestnut. Wait, hold on. I'm just really curious about the boy, that's all. Besides… I'm supposed to be with Eriol.

But this feeling was different. Could I have fallen for a mere errand boy?

"Sakura are you done changing? Can we go now? It's already one thirty, we need to be on time for the tea party remember?" Tomoyo called from outside.

"Oh yeah, that tea party!" I exclaimed, suddenly realizing that we needed to go. "Hold on, let me get my bag."

"Alright, but hurry. We don't want to miss the next train. Because that will be the last one for this hour." Tomoyo warned.

"Coming, coming!"

* * *

**AN: So this chappie may not have been the most action-packed, but we're just setting the stage for the good stuff. Stay alert for the next chapter (4) which will deliver something new :)!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! It gives me encouragement to continue and update ASAP!**

**Thanks to those of you who actually read the author's note. You guys are the ones who truly support my writing :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Clan-destined

**AN: Although I've been away for a while now, I still upload at least once a week. Once the busy weeks for me start (SATs and college prep!), I'll have to ask you guys to give me some patience in uploading :)**

**Oh, on a side note: I decided not to post 2 chapters at the same time... some of you guys would get confused and read only the latest one that I post. **

**Here's the next chapter. Read on to find out what happens next. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of the original Cardcaptor Sakura characters but I do have some of my own original characters that I have ownership to. Of course, this is also an original story so DO NOT take my work.**

* * *

Chapter 4

"-kura, Sakura, SAKURA!" Tomoyo screams in my ear. "Wake up already sleepyhead. Our stop is almost here."

"Ugh, alright I know, quit being so loud!" I complained. "You know that I woke up earlier than usual today."

My head, which had been contently resting on Tomoyo's lap for the last 15 minutes was rudely yanked up and out of sleep. What a wonderful way to get up from a nice nap. Just. Wonderful.

"So, when are we arriving?" I yawned and stretched my head out the window of the train. "Hey look! An amusement park… I never knew there was an amusement park here!"

"Haha" Tomoyo chuckled. "Of course not, silly. You have never been to this area before. Last time we took the shuttle bus to Eriol's palace. The train takes a longer route there because there are many people who take the train."

As usual, Tomoyo knows everything. I figured she would understand these concepts easily.

Eriol… do I see him as guy? No, I don't. Eriol is more like my little brother or someone that I can always have fun with and rely on. He's such a nice guy, but I just don't see him that way. Everyone always thinks we're eventually going to end up together but I don't think that's the case.

In the Kinomoto Kingdom and the Hiiragizawa Kingdom, arranged matchmaking and marriages are expected. Although my father may give me choices and such, I am only ever allowed to choose among the few that he approves. Eriol was the only one that looked decent enough (I had to choose someone).

*Next stop, Kobe Valley. Next stop Kobe Valley. Next stop…*

"Oh, that's our stop." Tomoyo said. "Let's get off the train before everyone else!"

We jump off the train just in time to avoid a huge mass of other passengers run out of the train in a stampede. I can't imagine what it feels like if we got trapped in a group of that many crazy people.

"Yeesh, why in such a rush?" an irritated Tomoyo commented. If anything, public rudeness is what get on Tomoyo's nerves the most.

We walk out of the train station and met with the strong, glaring sun. I should've brought my sunglasses. I knew Eriol's place was sunny, but I thought that was only in the summer.

"Where is Eriol's palace again?" I ask. "I thought it was near a big fountain. Where is that fountain?"

"Oh Jesus, I think the train took us to a different stop than the one we usually stop at on the shuttle bus!" cried Tomoyo.

Well now we're lost. Straight up, lost. My day just can't get any better than this.

"Excuse me, Your Highness and her companion, do you happen to come on an invitation for an afternoon tea party at Prince Eriol's private garden?" A mysterious voice questions us.

I turn around to see.. Syaoran. Clad in the same tunic and waistband as before with a brown sheath protruding from his waist. He looked quite like a palace security guard.

He turns his face to meet mine. Those amber eyes again..

"Um, um, ye-yeah" I stutter inelegantly.

Syaoran chuckles and says, "Well I will take you ladies to Prince Eriol's garden. If you would just follow me."

Syaoran leads us through the winding roads onto a hill, where I could finally see where the fountain was. We walk through the double doors of the white palace and up the stairs into Eriol's room. You see, his garden is actually behind the sliding glass doors opposite of his room. In other words, Eriol has a garden attached to his room. Pretty cool huh?

Once we stepped into the room, I breathed out a sigh of amazement. Eriol's room got renovated again. The once silk colored curtains were now supplanted with boyish, turquoise ones. The sofa opposite Eriol's room was also changed from an ivory color to a now midnight blue.

I think he might be going through a phase.

"Eriol, which kind of tea are you making?" Syaoran asked while slouching into the sofa.

_That's surprising, so he can be relaxed and laid back "behind the scenes" huh? Almost like me and Tomoyo._ I thought to myself.

"Ah! Sakura you're here." Eriol stepped into the room with a tray of tea. "Would you guys like some snacks along with these?"

Oh boy, so they switch roles too?

"Sure, if it wouldn't be too much of a hassle for you Eriol" I reply politely.

"Haha, no problem!" Eriol sets down the tray on the glass table and heads out to the kitchen again. "Make yourselves comfortable."

Tomoyo turns and gives me a look of pure happiness. "I bet you'd be the happiest wife of someone as generous and well-mannered as Eriol" she sighed.

_Yeah, once I actually find out if he's The One for me. _I think to myself.

Tomoyo is such a romantic, she can have the wildest fantasies about love. I wonder why she refuses all those guys at school who are so infatuated with her. I mean, if she gushes about the ideal prince all the time, shouldn't she go and find The One for herself?

Eriol comes back with a plateful of scones, macaroons, small cakes and cookies among other things.

"I told you that dress suits you better!" yelled a voice coming towards us.

"But wouldn't it be too plain? I mean, I haven't seen Sakura in so long…" the voice trailed off as we peeked out the door. Three girls were standing in the middle of the hall arguing about their clothing.

"So typical of those three." I giggled to Tomoyo.

Oh, let me introduce: The three girls, Mia, Yuuki, and Haru are the sisters of Eriol. Mia and Yuuki are the older ones; Haru is the youngest. They all share Eriol's deep blue hair color but they all have hazel eyes (Eriol also has blue eyes). I remember having so much fun with them back in the summers of primary school. Eriol always had to study, even now he has to take extra classes and prepare for when he takes over the throne, so we never really played back then. It's only because our fathers set us up together that we'd meet and actually have a chance to interact. In truth, I am closer to his sisters.

"Mia, Haru, Yuuki!" I cried. "I've missed you guys so much!"

"Sakura onee-chan." whispered a shy Haru hiding behind Yuuki. "Did you come to play with us today?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah! Oh course. I wouldn't just come today and not play with you guys." I laughed heartedly. "You guys have been my childhood friends since primary school."

We chased each other around the garden and played hide and seek. Eriol and Tomoyo laughed while watching us get pounced and dirtied on the ground. Syaoran fell asleep on the sofa and stayed that way for quite a while. _So he's a laid back, cool and chill guy when he's not in public huh?_ I smiled to myself, _I like that._

"Phew, Haru finally fell asleep." I said. "I thought she would never run out of energy!"

"Well, it's getting a little past 6 o'clock. I think we should leave you guys alone for now" Yuuki winked at me and picked up Haru. "Make sure you use the best of this time to.. do what you have to do." she whispered quietly in my ear.

Mia jabbed her in the side with her elbow. "Stop giving it such an ambiguous meaning." she said to Yuuki.

"Oww, ok ok I know! Jesus, I was just kidding." Yuuki laughed. "Sakura knows it too."

I tried to smile. What did they mean by that? I thought it was just a date.

* * *

*7:00pm*

"Sakura, shall we go?" Eriol gently smiled down at me as he got up from his chair. "It's getting dark out, so before it gets completely dark, I have something I want to show you"

We walk outside the palace and into the park. _Oh, so it is just a stroll in the park._ I thought. I glanced at Eriol. He was twisting his hands and looked quite nervous.

"Eriol?" I asked tactfully. "Are you alright?"

"Huh, oh" he went a little pink. "Don't worry about me."

We stopped at the edge of a magnificent lake.

"Wow_"_ I breathed. "This must be the Swan Lake that is so famous around here."

The beautiful swans floated gracefully on the clear, rippling waters of the lake. Some even swam in pairs, softly cooing to one another.

"Yeah, it is famous for its legend." Eriol whispered softly. He turned and gazed at me. "Legend has it that if a couple walks down here during the evening and proposes marriage, their love will last for eternity."

He wrapped his arms around me from behind. I could feel his hot breath on the side of my neck as he cuddled me.

"Sakura" Eriol whispered. "Will you be my fiancee?"

* * *

**AN: OHHHH! Will she say yes? Will she waver between two people? I love leaving things right when they start building up to the climax. Stay tuned and pumped for more heart-thumping moments between our characters (cuz I'm not gonna say names and reveal what's coming next)!**

**See ya'll next week :)**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ! It gives me encouragement to continue and update ASAP!  
**

**Thanks to those of you who actually read the author's note. You guys are the ones who truly support my writing :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Clan-destined

**AN: Heyhey! Greeting from yours truly, Blackrabitt :) I've been extremely busy in these past weeks - stress from school and family business. I do hope ya'll will excuse my 2 weeks (maybe longer) absence!**

**Well, without further chit-chat, here's the next chappie you've all been waiting for!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of the original Cardcaptor Sakura characters but I do have some of my own original characters that I am entitled ownership to. Of course, this is also my own original story so DO NOT take my work.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Silence

I don't know how to respond. I tried my voice - it came out as a hoarse, strangled noise.

Eriol patiently waited for my response, yet I kept stalling, kept letting the gap between us widen.

Finally, he spoke "I will wait for your answer, Sakura." He turned my body to face his and I met with the midnight blue orbs of his eyes.

My eyes involuntarily darted away. Why is it that I can't respond? Isn't this the path that father has always wanted me to walk? Why is it...

He held out a hand, and extended his pinky finger in front of me. "Sakura, I know what I must do now." He shuts his eyes momentarily and takes a deep breath.

I'm not sure I'm ready for his next words. His mannerism, the atmosphere, the tone… they're just too uncomfortable - I felt a sudden pang of guilt.

Eriol is perfect: he has the best grades, best education, a loving family, a great inheritance, and a welcoming kingdom. What more could I ask of such a refined prince?

Yet I couldn't understand my own selfish urge to run away and clap my hands over my ears to prevent what he was about to say next to reach my ears.

"I know I am not perfect" Eriol whispered with downcast eyes. "However" he looked up and pierced my soul with his intense gaze. "I will continue to further my education and prove myself capable of leading my kingdom successfully and providing you with a bright future."

I looked down at his finger, still lingering in the air. He continued talking.

"But, I must say that this will take a lot of time so I may not at all have chances... to deepen our relationship." Eriol said, losing the ambitious look in his eyes and replacing it with one of sorrow and loneliness.

Eriol looked up brightly again, "But in this way, I can pursue my goals and at the same time, satisfy our parents' wishes for us."

"Will you promise me, Sakura, that you will wait for the day I become a better man?" I hesitated, staring at his outstretched hand in the air.

But the pressure of knowing I'd cause uneasiness in not just Eriol but also in his and my own family compelled me to take it with my own pinky.

His face instantly lit up.

"I will be sending Syaoran in disguise as my undercover substitute to all the parties and balls our kingdom and the Kinomoto Kingdom organizes for us." Eriol happily resolves.

My ears pricked up. "Syaoran?" I asked. "But how? He can't possibly make himself look exactly like you!"

"Oh, there's a way alright." Eriol said with a glint in his eye.

"There's a surefire way."

* * *

"And this is supposedly a "surefire" way of getting them to think that I'm you?!" Syaoran exclaimed in disbelief.

"Oh c'mon Syaoran." Eriol pleaded. "It shouldn't be too hard to dress and act like me. Besides, most of the events you and Sakura will be going to will be masked balls." Eriol leaned in and whispered in Syaoran's ear, "Plus, you're the only best buddy I'd trust with my future fiancee."

"Ah, what a drag." Syaoran breathes in a foul tone. "You really think I can pull this off? I'll get busted IN NO TIME ERIOL! Ugh, use your brain once in a while."

"You know I don't appear in public often enough for people to know exactly what I look like, Syaoran." Eriol said. "They won't suspect A THING when you do all the preparations I tell you to."

Syaoran stood up suddenly, "You have dark bluish black hair, I have chestnut hair." He says, pointing to his own head. "I have brown eyes, you have blue eyes. Shouldn't that be enough to expose my identity in less than two seconds?"

"There's something called dying your hair and colored contact lenses, Syaoran." Eriol refuted smartly.

"Furthermore, you serve under me, so my orders…" He lifted Syaoran's chin and spoke calmy. "...are absolute."

"..." Syaoran couldn't find the words to say. "I'll, I'll do it." He said finally, heaving a sigh.

"So it's all settled and ready!" Eriol exclaimed excitedly. "Here is the stuff you'll need for posing as me."

Eriol goes to his closet and takes out a huge box. Inside were clothes he would wear, a pair of the same glasses, same shoes, a bottle of dark blue hair dye, a stock of blue colored contact lenses… the list could go on.

I glance at Syaoran, _"Boy Eriol really is being serious, all this… is just so specific! I wonder if he'll be able to pull it off."_

Syaoran looks at me, "So I'm supposed to take this chick out to party while you stay home and study?" he said in a humorous, almost sarcastic tone.

"Yes" Eriol replied simply. "That is exactly the plan." he smiled calmy. Syaoran clapped his hand to his head, rubbing his temples vigorously after hearing Eriol's sharp reply.

"So you're Sakura, huh?" Syaoran said, raising his face to meet mine.

"Yeah." I replied matter of factly. "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

He didn't respond, although a small nod of his head acknowledged my greeting. Boy, I sure hope he won't be too difficult to get along with… especially since his first impression on me was pretty good. You could say I actually kinda like this guy…

...but I'm not sure of what I'll think

after our first "date".

* * *

**AN: Please continue to review! It gives me encouragement to continue and update ASAP! Offer what you think about this chapter, comments, or even BRILLIANT IDEAS to get my brain going about this story for me! I need your help!**

**QUESTION OF THE WEEK:**

**Who is absolutely positively your favorite character in CCS? **

**Until next time guys, sayonara :)**

*****Thanks to those of you who actually read the author's note. You guys are the ones who truly support my writing :)*****


End file.
